Kaibara, Commoners, and Host Clubs Oh My!
by minnieluvbug12
Summary: "I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY'RE COMING HERE!" Kyo glared, fists clenched. "K-Kyo...it might not be that bad!" Tohru tried to remain positive.  "SO THIS IS WHAT A COMMONER'S SCHOOL LOOKS LIKE!" Sequel to Rich Kids, Zodiacs, and Hosts- Oh My!
1. Chapter 1

**I'M BACCCCCKKKKK! Sorry this came out later than I thought it would- my phone broke and we're in the process of getting it replaced, I had a dance, and HOMEWORK. Ick. **

**This is the sequel to Rich Kids, Zodiacs, and Hosts- Oh My! so if you haven't read it, I would before checking this out. BUT THIS WILL BE PRETTY AWESOME ANYWAYS! **

**PLEASE R&R GUYS! I wanna hear what you all are thinking!**

**-MLB12 :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: A Commoner's Life For Me!<strong>

Haruhi Fujioka yawned and scratched her already messy brown hair as she entered the large double doors leading into Ouran Academy- the school for kids of Japan's elite and wealthy. It has been exactly six months after she and the Host Club had first met the Sohma boys and their friend Tohru, and Haruhi had figured out their secret about the zodiac. Ever since they left to go back to Kaibara, things had just gotten back to normal- and Haruhi got back to her strict work-as- a-host-and-study schedule. The boys, however, took a while longer to recover; especially Hunny, who now only has Usa-chan to share his cake with. But the Host Cub _is_ the Host Club, so the madness continued like regular in the Third Music Room.

Slinging the strap of her black messenger bag on her shoulder, Haruhi climbed up the elaborate velvet ('rich bastards') steps leading to the second floor- into her commoner studies class. Yes everyone, there is a class about COMMONERS. Talk about an easy A…

Of course right when the twins found out about the extracurricular, they joined and forced Haruhi into it. Since all grades were allowed in joining, the entire Host Club jumped on the bandwagon. So, there she was, opening the huge pale pink door leading into the massive classroom. The club was already inside, and Haruhi couldn't help but sweat-drop at Tamaki's usual spastic reaction as to why they came earlier than she did.

"MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER DIDN'T GET CAPTURED BY WILD WOLVES!" he shouted, picking the petite 'boy' up and spinning 'him' around in circles before placing Haruhi down gently.

"Sempai, I _walk_ to school in the mornings; I don't get driven here in fancy black limos…" she replied sitting down at her desk, placing her bag under the velvet chair.

"BUT THAT WOULD HURT YOUR SMALL FEET HARUHI!" the twins and Tamaki both gasped in unison at the sudden dream (or nightmare to them) of their pained and exhausted friend limping on the side of the road, taking a sudden fall. Hunny was munching on a piece of candy- watching with Mori. Kyoya was writing this all down…

"It doesn't really, I actually enjoy it." She shrugged their flabbergasted expressions off and just focused on the teacher, who started the lesson on 'Public Commoner Schools'.

**O/FB/O/FB**

"And so, since you all chose to take this class _on your own accounts_," the professor pushed his glasses up Ootori style, "as your assignment you all are going to be sent to your sister school, Kaibara, and ATTEND it like a commoner would." Everyone gasped, and one girl passed out. "You all are allowed to wear your Ouran Academy uniform, but that is all. Everything else will be supplied to you there- from lunches to homework. Since today is Friday, you will all start on Monday! Be expected to write a paper on it!"

Haruhi couldn't help but smile. Kaibara was Tohru's school! She would get to see all of the Sohma boys again, and actually go to school with _normal_ kids. This will be amazing… The Host Club looked excited too, but she knew that they didn't know that Kaibara was Tohru's school- they would be bouncing in their seats if they had….

_**Meanwhile:**_

"Attention everyone," the principle of Kaibara stood in the middle of Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo's classroom, "about thirty kids from Ouran Academy will be joining us as _guests_ for the week starting on Monday."

Tohru was sitting at her desk, fingers tapping nervously on its surface. Ouran Academy…Haruhi and the Host Club attended there! She smiled at the news and glanced over at her friend Yuki, and boyfriend Kyo. The both had their mouths open, Kyo clearly upset; his pencil snapped in half in his hand. As for Yuki, his light purple eyes were narrowed into tiny slits- and that classic yet rare dark aura surrounded him.

"They're coming _here_." He muttered, fists clenched.

"Those dumb rich bastards are back to SCREW EVERYTHING UP AGAIN!" Kyo yelled, cutting the principle off as he stormed out of the room.

"K-Kyo, come back!" Tohru shouted, cheeks turning red as she ran out after him. Clearly this wouldn't fly well with the Sohmas. Especially Akito, who would just be thrilled to see Haruhi again- this time on 'his turf'.

Momiji and Haru walked out into the hallway as well, as did Yuki. Everyone met a fuming Kyo in the courtyard.

"Kyo, they only said it was one class; who knows if it's the Host Club or not?" Tohru lied, automatically feeling guilty afterwards- because she and Haruhi exchanged emails, so she knew about the 'Commoner Studies' class before word got out.

"She has a point Kyo!" Momiji added, jumping slightly, "But if it is, I could see Hunny again! Wouldn't that be great!"

"NO IT WOULDN'T! THAT DAMN SUOH AND HIS CLUB ARE GOING TO FORCE US INTO IT AGAIN!" Kyo punched the tree bark and growled slightly.

"C-calm down!" Tohru laid a hand on his shoulder.

"That isn't going to happen stpuid cat." Yuki replied coolly as Haru nodded.

"If they want us to join, they would have to do it on _our_ laws." The ox finished with an evil grin plastered on his face. Something about this didn't make Tohru feel very good…oh well, she would just have to wait and see right?

**A/N**

**Me: *finishes chapter and closes laptop* FINALLY! **

**Kyo: About damn time woman! *glares***

**Me: Someone's a feisty kitty aren't you?**

**Kyo: *nods***

**Tohru: And that's why I love him! *hugs Kyo***

**Tamaki: *whimpers* do I get a hug?**

**Me: *hugs Tamaki* **

**Tamaki: Yay! Please review for me! I so want to hear all your AMAZING COMPLIMENTS ABOUT ME!**

**Me: *sighs and facepalms* Just review...it would be helpful... **


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS! I'm sooo sorry that I couldn't update last week! I was really busy with things, and the computer was like...not even an option for me... But I updated this early! And I made it somewhat long :D REJOICE! **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE NICE REVIEWS! I'm glad this is living up to Rich Kids, Zodiacs, and Hosts :) PLEASE R&R SOME MORE! I'D REALLY APPRECIATE IT! So would my email! **

**-MLB12 **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Who's MY Shadow?<strong>

RRRIIIINNNNGGGG! Tohru's alarm clock rang, waking her up for the day. The day the Host Club would be coming to Kaibara. Kyoya also called her briefly the night before explaining their arrival, making the brunette even more anxious to get to school. Of course Kyo and Yuki were dreading the day, because they know their school would never be the same after Tamaki and his 'pretty-boy robots' stepped in.

Running down the steps, Tohru quickly made everyone breakfast and smiled as the boys arrived. They were moody as ever- big surprise.

"Good morning Yuki, Kyo!" She smiled and gave the Sohmas their food.

"Yeah yeah…damn rich kids." Said redhead growled before shoveling his food down.

"Kyo Kyo! Don't go eating your food like a pig- that's Kagura's job." Shigure laughed at his own joke and ate his breakfast, listening to Tohru's attempts at a conversation. It's going to be a very bad day today, he could feel it. But the pervy dog couldn't help but smirk at the feel of Haruhi's breasts that one night…

**_Meanwhile:_ **

Haruhi smiled as she boarded a commoner school bus with her fellow hosts. Yes, even the transportation would be 'poor'. She loved it- a bit more than others…

"THIS SEAT HAS GUM UNDERNEITH IT!" a girl screamed and jumped into another area. All of these rich kids looked as if the bus was contagious…

"Don't worry princess…you can sit on _my_ lap if you wish." Tamaki whispered into her ear as she turned bright red and giggled.

The hosts were eating this whole bus deal up. Hunny already 'fell off of the seat's edge' and Mori caught him in the nick of time. The twins were going on about how Hikaru wanted the window seat, but decided to give it to Kaoru instead, while Kyoya was writing this all down in his little black journal…or black hole…

Haruhi closed her eyes and sighed, trying to avoid the girls constant staring at her, and drifted off into a light slumber until the busses pulled into Kaibara's parking lot.

**O/FB/O/FB**

"Alright everyone, we don't want any staring, _swearing_ or _tricking_," the principle looked over at Kyo and Haru and glared, "when the Academy kids get here. They will get welcomed nicely. Each student will be assigned a 'shadow' or student from Ouran, who will follow them around for the week observing the classes daily. I will now give out the names." The shrill lady then went down the list alphabetically.

"Honda, Tohru will be with Fujioka, Haruhi…Suoh, Tamaki will be with Sohma, Yuki. Ootori, Kyoya will be with Sohma, Haru. Hitachiin Hikaru and Hitachiin Kaoru will be with Sohma, Kyo. And lastly, Hanninozuka, Mitskuni and Morinozuka, Takeshi will be with Sohma, Momiji." Tohru's and Momiji's faces were the only remotely happy ones among the group. Kyo and Yuki were just about ready to murder someone, while Haru's look was emotionless.

"This is a load of crap." Kyo growled as the students began to pile out of the school bus.

"You would assume they would arrive in a grander fashion…" Yuki murmured as one Ouran teachers (YES, A TEACHER!) was about to throw up when she stepped off of the thing. Each rich kid went to their allotted 'host' or 'hostess' and kept at least a five inch gap between the two…probably to keep the 'commoner germs' to spread onto their uniforms.

Then, low and behold, out came the hosts. They looked even better than usual, compared to the gross and horridly blue bus behind them. First stepped out Kyoya, who had a phone pressed to his ear as usual, then the twins- who were joined at the hip and smirking at Tohru when they laid their golden eyes at her. The brunette automatically blushed, as Kyo glared.

"They better not try anything…" he muttered to himself as the shady boys approached.

Then Mori stepped out, Hunny on his shoulders- and every Kaibara girl 'awwwwwed' at the same time. It was fairly obvious how the host club was already setting the scene for the rest of the week. Haruhi came out next, and Tohru's eyes lit up. Like the other boys, she looked the same as when they last met- choppy short brown hair and matching, yet large, eyes. Her gaze was narrowed at the attention 'he' was getting, but it lightened up when she saw Tohru.

And last but not least, the prince himself- Tamaki stepped out. Clearly he rehearsed this moment, because the light caught his golden hair perfectly as he wiped the bangs out of his eyes. They glint that usual childish tone, and the violet-blue shade was about ten-times brighter when he smiled. Every girl had their eyes on one of the hosts, mostly Tamaki, and followed their every move as each one approached a Sohma.

"That's so perfect!" One girl whispered, "Look how that gorgeous blonde is paired with prince Yuki!"

"Isn't it amazing! Like it was fait!" the other replied before they broke out into a squealing fit.

"MOMIJI IS HERE TAKASHI!" Hunny jumped as the Sohma boy smiled and ran up to hug the host. The two were clinging ever so cutely onto each other, which Tohru couldn't help but smile at them.

"TOHRU-CHAN!" Hunny jumped into the girl's arms and she spun him around before putting him down again. Those little pink flowers were once again circulating around his head…

"Hello Hunny! Hi Mori!" she greeted the two cheerfully, as Hunny giggled and Mori returned a nod to her. Kyoya approached Haru, and the two were obviously talking business…

"Well lookie who we got as a _host_ Kaoru…" Hikaru smirked as the two circulated around Kyo's stiff body.

"The fiery red head with _anger issues_." The other twin finished.

"I DO NOT HAVE FREAKING ISSUES!" Kyo yelled, eyes narrowed as he was about to choke the Hitachiin boys, "YOU PERVERTS DO!"

"OH MY, LOOK AT ALL OF THESE BEAUTIFUL YOUNG LADIES," Tamaki frolicked over towards Yuki, handing out roses to every girl in the process. When all was done, Tamaki gave the biggest and brightest to Tohru. "Beautiful rose for a beautiful girl." He winked and hugged her.

"W-welcome T-Tamaki…" Tohru blushed again and looked down as he smiled.

"Hello Suoh." Yuki greeted coolly yet bitterly, "I see you already have a fan club." The blonde clearly didn't pick up on the sarcasm.

"Oh yes! Good looks travel everywhere- inside and out! Just for me, it's both; which is why we're bringing the host club to Kaibara!" Tamaki smiled at Kyoya, who returned a glare from his glasses.

"We aren't, _are_ we sempai?" Haruhi mumbled a complaint before smiling and hugging Tohru. The two began a light conversation, away from the contained chaos a few feet away. The twins were calling Kyo a pervert, then laughing their auburn heads off when he finally blew up, Yuki was trying to ignore Tamaki's constant rambling, Momiji and Hunny were skipping everywhere giggling like lunatics, and Haru and Kyoya were expressionless as they whispered together.

"The host club is allowed to stay." Haru spoke up, "But like they made _us_ go through hell, we're putting _them_ through hell." Haru grinned as Tamaki retreated into his 'emo corner', muttering about 'true beauty' and nonsense.

"I don't think _hell_ is an appropriate word." Kyoya smirked, "More like commoner boot camp." Then the bell rang, signaling first block.

"Off to class!" Tohru smiled and bid the hosts and Sohmas goodbye as she and Haruhi walked to their room. This week would defiantly be interesting…

**A/N**

**Kyo: WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THE LATE UPDATE!**

**Me: *whimpers* I have other things sometimes... *sniffles as Kyo yells***

**Tamaki: *GASP* DON'T MAKE THE LADY FEEL SAD!**

**Me: *looks up with sparkly eyes* O-oh Tamaki...my hero...**

**Kyo: GIVE ME A BREAK! **

**Tamaki: My princess...**

**Me: *hits Tamaki and Kyo with frying pans* YOU GUYS WANT THEM TO STAY ALIVE! YA GOTTA REVIEW!**

**Yuki: *facepalm* She's so crazy..**

**Me: *sharpens knife* AM NOT! **

**Yuki: Just review for the stupid cat...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok- well, hi guys! This will probably be my normal update speed now, because I'm officially crammed. School + fanfiction + extra cirriculars = no free time to write. Which really REALLY stinks. BUT I'M HERE! I'm alive! *waves and flails arms repeatedly* **

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I swear, you guys read my mind sometimes with the Yuki Fangirls and the HaruhixSohma guy (who I won't say now cause it's a spoiler for this chappy). But- there's also some TamaxHaru and some KyoxTohru in later chapters. Don't worry guys- I got ya covered. **

**Lots of love and Usa-chan, **

**-MLB12**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: WE LOVE YUKI! ...And Tamaki? <strong>

Haruhi smiled as she followed Tohru into her homeroom class. It felt so good to be in a normal public school again, and not surrounded completely by rich bastards. But the way the girls looked at her was slightly irritating. They were literally GOOGLY eying her, like she was the greatest thing since sliced bread! They probably think she's filthy rich and beautiful like Tamaki... Haruhi then blushed. Why was she getting so red all of a sudden! It was just _Tamaki_ she was thinking about. Then again, Yuki was pretty sweet too. She grew redder.

True, their appearances were perfect in every way possible- but there was no way that boys like them would fall for a girl like Haruhi. It was rash to even think such thoughts. Haruhi mentally slapped herself and focused on Tohru.

"So here is our homeroom class. Luckily, Yuki and Kyo are both in here with us!" Tohru smiled at her friend and boyfriend warmly as they walked in. Neither noticed.

"GET YOUR GRUBBY DAMN HANDS OFF OF THE CLASS GUINEA PIG!" Kyo yelled at the twins as they were about to take the animal out of its cage.

"Well sooorrryyy…" they replied, looking around for something to occupy themselves. And then they found Tohru and Haruhi.

"Look Kaoru, _two_ toys." Hikaru grinned, as did his brother. The girls around the area glared at Tohru enviously.

"Lay off guys." Haruhi rolled her eyes as the twins smirked and winked.

"Haruhi…don't ruin our games." Kaoru finished as he leaned in closer to Tohru, causing her to turn red.

"NO! LEAVE MY DAUGHTERS ALONE!" Tamaki jumped in and broke the 'shady twins' away from the two girls.

Kyo and Yuki were actually _together_ in the back, arms crossed- glaring at the hosts. Kyo was mostly staring at Tohru, and he didn't appreciate the way the hosts were treating her. Yuki, on the other hand, was watching Haruhi. How does she handle those idiots all the time? The Sohma has always wanted to know more about that girl…and he was planning on doing that sometime today. He just had to figure out when...

"Sempai, you really should stop-" Haruhi got cut off when four peppy voices screamed.

"L-O-V-E, WE LOVE YUKI, YUKI, YUKI. GOOOO YUKI!" said Sohma facepalmed as four girls jumped and approached him.

Looking around, Tohru hoped to find Hana somewhere among her classmates, because she and Uo were the only ones able to scare those stalkers away. _Where could they be…?_ Tamaki raised an eyebrow, as did the twins as the girls were about to glomp the poor guy- but luckily Yuki dodged their attack and they went sprawling on the floor. Tamaki gasped and ran over to the ladies.

"Yuki, have you no shame! That is in NO WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM A WAY TO TREAT BEAUTIFUL WOMEN!" Tamaki shouted as he helped the girls up, apologizing on behalf of the Sohma, supplying each with a rose.

"Who are _they_?" Haruhi asked, confused. Tohru sighed and scratched her head.

"They are Yuki's fan club. Those girls always follow him around- and he hates to push them away like that, but they always want to hug him…" the cross-dresser nodded, understanding perfectly. It was like every girl in Ouran.

"WHY IS HE ALWAYS SO DAMN POPULAR!" Kyo growled, clearly irritated.

"Why are you always so damn jealous carrot head?" Uo and Hana walked into homeroom, and facepalmed at the sight of Tamaki and the twins.

"GO TO HELL UO!" Kyo glared

"I'm in it." Tohru couldn't help but smile at Uo's quick witted remarks.

"Honestly Tohru, how do these boys end up here?" Hana asked, "Their electric waves are already interfering with Kaibara's normal signals…" Her eyes illuminated like they always did. Haruhi smiled and waved to the girls.

"Oh, hey Haruhi." Uo blew off Kyo's rant and smiled at her. She replied with a casual 'hey'.

Normally Kaibara was like a typical high-school: you have the girls and the boys mixed together, it is loud, everyone gossips, and there is pretty much no control. The electric waves were always high and out of bounds in general, but when the Ouran kids came (the hosts in general); the signals just went through the roof. If there was a self destruct button, it would not be needed- because the school would already have exploded.

You could hear the squealing coming from the first-year homeroom, and clearly the fan-squeals were evident in Tohru's, as well as the girls pressing their faces into the small window on the door, watching Kyoya pace in the hallway on his cell phone. It was clear that this host club would be a hit…

Tohru turned to Hana and explained Ouran's situation, and why everyone was getting a certain 'shadow'. Her gaze was unresponsive and she sighed, tucking a stray of jet black hair behind her ear. "I suppose that makes sense."

Meanwhile, Tamaki and the twins were wooing the Yuki girls and smiled as their 'suave tactics' were working effortlessly. The girls were swooning, big pink hearts replacing their eyes as Yuki slowly walked over to Tohru.

"I don't understand how those boys enjoy so much attention. It's just a nuisance to me…" He scratched his silvery-purple (**A/N- it's silver in the manga- but purply in the anime…so I just put both…)** hair and sighed.

Haruhi smiled at the Sohma and replied, "Well, let's put it this way- at least they are taking them away from you." Yuki looked over at Haruhi and blushed, nodding. Luckily, she didn't catch it.

"Damn rat…" Kyo muttered under his breath as the first bell rang, signaling the end of homeroom. Classes had begun and now he was stuck parading those shady twins everywhere he went. The same thought went for Yuki, who was dreading his time spent with Tamaki. This would be fun…right?

**A/N**

**Me: *yawns and prepares to write essays* I. Hate. School. **

**Kyo: Easy for you to say. How do you feel about taking around two pervy, pedoish, !#$!, %$!#**

**Me: KYO! STOP FOR THE READER'S SAKES!**

**Kyo: *growls and glares* **

**Twins: *smirk in shadows***

**Me: Don't make me hug you."**

**Kyo: *tries not to look freaked out* Psh, you woudn't dare. **

**Me: Try me. *runs and hugs***

**Kyo: RAWRRRRRR! *falls into arms as kitty***

**Me: Review for this cutsie face! *holds Kyo up to computer screen* **

**Kyo: *glares but still looks cute***

**You: OMG! HE'S SO CUTE! LET ME GO REVIEW! *runs and clicks* (but seriously guys- I love reviews! Please R&R!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ack guys, I feel so bad not uploading like I usually do... but it is what it is... ANYWAY, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR WAITING! I LOVE THE REVIEWS YOU ALL ARE SENDING AND I APPRECIATE EVERY ONE! I'm glad people think that everyone is in character...that is biggest fear 0/0**

**A huge thanks to everyone who is reading, reviwed, fav'd, or alerted. IT MAKES ME FEEL SO GOOD! :D**

**Now let's get this show on the road. Enjoy chappy four!**

**-MLB12**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Let Promises Be Promises<strong>

_"This will be so much fun Kyo!" Tohru smiled at the cat warmly that night. The two were alone sitting on the roof, a beautiful full moon spread in front of them. Kyo glanced at Tohru and attempted at hiding a blush. _

_Her hair was illuminated by the moon's rays and her brown eyes were completely engrossed in the sight before her. She had just told Kyo the news about the Hosts coming to Kaibara, and he was less than thrilled about it. _

_"I hope those damn twins won't pull any crap with you this time." He muttered as Tohru giggled and looked away from the moon, and at him. _

_"They won't be getting anywhere with you around Kyo!" she grinned and kissed his cheek, causing him to turn redder than a tomato. Tohru blushed at his face and then looked down. _

_"I'll try to keep my temper down around them for you." he sighed, hating to admit defeat. But the look on Tohru's face was that of utter joy and gratitude. Her eyes and smile said it all._

_"Thank you Kyo." The two then continued to talk and watched the moon and stars above them for the remainder of the night. _

It was easier to 'say' than to 'do' for Kyo. The look of pure happiness that Tohru had on her face that night was too hard to reject. Plus, he loved her which was an enough reason to make that promise to her. The only problem: sometimes, a promise is hard to keep.

Classes were a mix of curses and oncoming violence for Kyo- those twins were a pain in the ass to manage. Constantly they would go touching what wasn't theirs, flirting with other girls, or just tricking Kyo into making a fool of himself in front of Tohru. That was never a good thing to do. Yuki was experiencing the same with Tamaki, but unlike the Hitachiin boys, the 'king' knew when to stop and listen to the Sohma or a teacher.

For Momiji and Haru, Hunny, Mori, and Kyoya were easy to handle. They all behaved well and like true gentlemen (some a little flowery than others), and knew when and when not to act or speak. For Tohru, Haruhi was amazing. They got along like they had never parted, and spent every minute of the day together. Kyo, Yuki, Tamaki, and the twins joined along- mostly because Kyo wanted to display his promise to Tohru, and Tamaki as well as the twins wanted to impress Haruhi with their 'commoner skills'. The entire school day went like this:

"Haruhi, did you see my picture!" Tamaki held up the drawing with pride, "It's of me and you holding hands- and see the background! It's Ouran! And you're a girl in it too!" The girl couldn't even see the drawing because it was getting moved in every direction at once by the blonde. But she couldn't help but grin at Tamaki's excitement.

Yuki stood next to Haruhi and smiled warmly, "I hope you are enjoying your stay here at Kaibara." Haruhi blushed and nodded.

"It's just like old times." The nostalgic feeling returned to her as she reminisced about her old school before Ouran. And Yuki couldn't help but grin at the dazed expression on Haruhi's face. That of pure innocence. He was becoming quite accustomed to her…maybe developing a small crush!

"Oh Tono," the twins smirked each leaning on Tamaki's designated shoulder. "Your picture is nothing compared to ours!" They held up a sheet of loose-leaf, and on it were Hikaru and Kaoru- one holding Tohru's hand, the other with Haruhi. All were skipping together in a flower patch, grins plastered on each face.

Tohru blushed, much to Kyo's dismay and nodded. "It's very artistic!" She smiled and then took her Sohma's hand and squeezed it. Kyo sighed with relief and grinned triumphantly.

"TAKASHI! LOOK, IT'S EVERYONE ELSE!" Hunny bounded up to the group with Momiji in toe, the two catching every girl's attention. Mori gave a slight nod and followed silently, as usual. Tohru waved, as did Momiji- and he leaped and was about to get into her arms when…

"DAMN MOMIJI, DON'T YOU EVER LEARN!" Kyo huffed as he held the boy inches away from a hug.

"WAAAAAHHHHHH, TOHRU, I JUST WANTED A HUGGGG!" said boy whined as Tohru sighed. Thank goodness it was last period…

When the final bell rang, the hosts and Sohma boys all met up outside. Kyoya and Haru both were found leaning on a tree, equally evil smirks plastered on both of their faces. Those two looked like they were enjoying themselves a bit _too_ much.

"You all ready?" the shadow king yawned, clearly tired of waiting. Tamaki and the other hosts nodded eagerly, as Haru smirked.

"Good. Let the hell begin."

**O/FB/O/FB**

Haruhi tried to bite back her laughter at what Kyoya and Haru planned for the others. To lay it in shorter terms, it was a mini boot camp; a 'commoner' camp and it was set to the Sohma standards. Momiji and Hunny clearly didn't care, for they were just eating slices of cake and candy in the back while Tamaki and the twins were slowly getting caught up in the excitement.

"Tono, commoners are _very_ sensitive…" Haru cooed, clearly on the verge of going 'black', "Even the slightest disrespectful action could make them cry." Looking at the ox, said host nodded eagerly and stood up straight.

"I WILL NOT OFFEND!" his fist rose in the air in a victory stance, and Haruhi facepalmed. Tohru looked uneasy about the situation.

"H-Haru is lying…well, some girls are sensitive, but not all of us!" the brunette's face went from thoughtful, to shocked in a matter of seconds, "Haru is feeding them false information!" Kyo gave her a 'you're a space cadet' look, and she turned red.

"Just let him have his fun Tohru." Kyoya pushed up his glasses, "Haru is clearly enjoying this." He and Kyo cracked small smiles at the sight of the twins stop-dropping-and rolling down a hill incase of a fire…because apparently 'fires _only_ happen in commoner schools'. '_That was a new one…'_ Haruhi thought with a sigh.

She and Tohru both exchanged uneasy glances. No matter how annoying the twins and Tamaki could be, they still did not deserve to be publicly humiliated. It isn't like they do that almost every time the host club decides to stalk Haruhi to her house or the supermarket…no, not at _all_! Deep in thought, Haruhi didn't notice Tohru's smile at Yuki and his constant staring at the cross-dresser. She would have to ask Shigure about this later…

After the last few minutes of the day ended, the final bell rang and the hallways were once again cluttered- but this time for another reason. The Ouran Host Club is now at Kaibara!

Girls waited in the hallways eagerly, practically bouncing in their sailor-styled uniforms like they were actually on a boat. Kyoya calmly held back the mass while the rest of the boys, including Haruhi, Tohru, and the Sohma boys, to change into their allotted outfits. Yes, Tamaki and the twins forced Tohru into an outfit with the theme- which she didn't mind to do as long as it was for them.

Finally, the man-made barrier opened, and the host club was ready for business! _Mom, let's hope this won't go overboard like last time…_ Both Tohru and Haruhi thought as the crowd ran behind the school into the…forest! Wait…wasn't Kaibara in the CITY!

**A/N**

**Me: Hehe, the Kyo plan worked! *skips around happily***

**Kyo: Damn author...WHY ARE YOU BLACKMAILING ME ALL THE TIME! **

**Me: Well I'm not doing it ANYMORE...I found someone else!**

**Everyone in this Fic: *backs away slowly***

**Me: *grabs Yuki and hugs* LOOK AT THE LITTLE MOUSY! ISN'T HE A CUTIE PIE?**

**Yuki: *sweatdrops and sighs, pretending to paw the screen* **

**Me: Thank you for the cooperation Yuki!**

**Kyo: *glares* damn rat...**

**Me: PLEASE REVIEW GUYS! I'D REALLY APPRECIATE IT! *holds Yuki up***


	5. Chapter 5

**Well guys, I owe you all a huge apology for the super late update. But the good news is that I'm FREE UNTIL JANUARY! Meaning, easier updates! YAYYYYYYYY! I'm so glad I posted this chappy up now, because I ended up watching Ouran and Furuba over again just to make sure everyone was IC. And I got addicted all over again... **

**So, I'm thinking of making another poll in a few chappies for Haruhi's love interest! Sound good? THANK YOU ALL FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS! I read them all and save them on my email to reread again XD Please keep it up! **

**-MLB12**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Ready...Aim...FIRE! ...Fail<strong>

Tohru and Haruhi felt their jaws drop when the two wearily approached the wooded area. The entire back forest that was inserted into the school looked exactly like a medieval village! Numerous tents of various colors displayed different colored flags- and a massive archery arena in the middle.

_Tamaki went overboard this time…_ Haruhi groaned to herself as she suddenly got pulled by said prince into the cosplay port-a-potty, outside of the stadium. "Put on a suit Haruhi! Although, you would look better in a dress….MY DARLING DAUGHTER WOULD LOOK AMAZING IN ANYTHING!"

Tamaki was dressed as Robin Hood- adorned in a jade green tunic with matching tights, a brown leather belt and shoes. An iconic pointed hat was resting atop his head, with a long red feather jutting out of the end. On his back rested a bow with arrows in a pouch- ready for target practice. Haruhi sighed and took a costume from his hands and wearily put it on (Tamaki was outside, although the urge to watch her was almost unbearable).

Stepping out, the 'prince' blushed at his fellow host. Haruhi was dressed in a matching outfit- as one of Robin Hood's merry men. Instead of a red feather, a brown one was nestled into her hat- and she struggled to hold onto the bow and arrows at the same time.

"Sempai…what IS this?" Haruhi motioned to the extra weight on her back and sighed. Tamaki grinned and chuckled.

"You are one of my men! Together we help SAVE THE WEAK AND POOR! Which we are doing now actually- providing the commoner women with entertainment that can satisfy their lonely and deprived souls." he began to rant again, and continued at it until there was a knock at the door.

"Tamaki, if you don't hurry up with Haruhi Kyo might explode." Haru's voice was heard on the other side, as a muffled yelling (brought to you by Kyo) made him hard to understand.

"We're coming!" Haruhi called out as she swung the door open and stepped out into the arena. She was slightly overwhelmed and irritated with everything that was occurring inside.

First, she saw Tohru- who looked jittery and overwhelmed as Maid Marian, adorned in a long royal blue gown, her brown hair braided back with some flowers placed in it. Then she noticed Kyoya, who was the Sherriff of Nottingham. How accurate! Momiji and Hunny bouncing around in their outfits as 'Little Johns', except this time- the Johns WERE little…and peppy…and all around balls of sunshine. Haru stood protectively next to Momiji, adorned in the same costume as Haruhi- as was Yuki (who she blushed at, because of how stunning he looked in the sunlight- despite her mental scolding), Kyo, the twins, and Mori. Sighing to herself, Haruhi was next to the fuming cat- who began to mutter curses to everything around him, and Hikaru. Good thing she was separating them.

All of the hosts got into a straight line, facing a similar row of targets. Tohru and Kyoya stepped up into the royal box, while the girls began to cheer wildly as Tamaki stepped up and silenced them with a flick of his hand.

"Hello young maidens and welcome to the archery contest!" he bowed grandly as squealing was heard throughout. "Today, each host- and also my merry men, will attempt to beat me at my supreme rank of the King of Archery!" Haruhi noticed Tohru slightly weary in her seat, because she was fingering the hem of her dress like it were about to eat her whole. Probably, knowing the kind-hearted girl, she was just concerned for all of the boys- and Haruhi's- health by the end of the competition. Or maybe she was just fretting that Kyo would go overboard, because the smirk plastered on his face just naturally read 'BRING IT ON GAY-BOY!'

"First, all of my men will fire their first arrows- and whoever gets theirs on the bull's-eye will proceed to the next round!" Tamaki spun around dramatically, pointing at the targets. "ARCHER'S READY!" Everyone, including Haruhi, loaded an arrow into their bows and aimed. Archery was harder than it looked! "FIRE!"

At one simultaneous moment, they all fired their colored arrows, each landing somewhere in a target. Haruhi let hers off with her eyes shut; for fear that she would miss and/or hurt someone. Miraculously, her arrow was there, along with four others- Kyo, Yuki, Hunny, and Mori. All walked up to reclaim their arrows, and Haruhi could just feel Tamaki's gaze boring into hers.

"Archers regain position!" Everyone fired again, this time Haruhi lost along with Kyo- who broke his arrow AND bow, throwing them on the ground spitting out every vulgar term in his vocabulary.

Then Hunny and Mori 'lost', mostly because the bunny loving boy missed Momiji and wanted to eat cake with he and Usa chan. So they chose to leave. Now it was just Yuki and Tamaki. Said prince grinned as he stepped up next to the rat and winked at the Kaibara girls before aiming and hitting the bull's-eye perfectly, not a single hair out of place. Yuki aimed this time and split Tamaki's arrow in half. Guess who retreated to under the bleachers in shame?

Haruhi couldn't help but applaud Yuki, but felt bad for Tamaki- even though he was clearly over-dramatizing things like normal. Tohru felt the same way and the two girls went to his aid like true Robin Hood characters.

"Tamaki, are you alright?" Tohru asked, laying a gentle hand on his quivering shoulder. He flinched and turned around, eyes like puppies. Tohru squeaked a bit and looked at him, cheeks red. Haruhi rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Sempai, we're already here…no need to use 'the eyes' again." Both girls sweat-dropped at Tamaki's sudden change of mood.

"OH MY LOVELY DAUGHTERS, ALWAYS HERE TO CHEER THIS LONELY AND DEPRIVED ROBIN HOOD UP! OH WOE WAS ME, TENDING THE WEAK COMMONER GIRLS IS SO MUCH WORK, THAT I FORGET TO TAKE CARE OF MY OWN!" Tohru was squirming in the tight hug he gave both girls, cheeks burning red.

Looking around wearily, Haruhi stood up and decided to check on the hosting. Since Tamaki was wallowing in his 'emo commoner corner' (which was clearly an act to gain attention, because he was using glitter again to make his eyes sparkle like usual…) letting Tohru attempt at calming him down.

Slowly walking away, the merry 'man' observed every tent- sweat drop gradually growing. The twins pretended that one tripped and landed in the mulch, getting a paper cut. Hikaru smirked at the girl's cheers and squeals as he kissed Kaoru's finger to help it heal faster. Meanwhile, Hunny was failing at archery (which we all know he can fire that arrow into the target faster than anyone else) while Mori was kneeling down and demonstrating how to fire.

"SO KAWAII!" The girls squealed, eyes lit up by the overwhelming cuteness. It seems as if even normal girls get overwhelmed by the hosts… Sighing, Haruhi couldn't help but wonder what was going on with the Sohmas. Maybe they were handling it a bit less dramatic.

_**Yuki:**_

"Prince Yuki is so amazing in tights…and he won at the archery contest!"

"I know right, he's just AMAZING!"

"Excuse me ladies, but would you like to sit down? I'd rather have you all be comfortable instead of myself." Yuki smiled a bit as the girl's cheeks lit up instantly.

'SOO DREAMY!'

_**Momiji:**_

"Hehehehe! I'm so happy you all could come here today! You girls make me feel so SPECIAL!" Momiji fidgeted in his seat cutely as each girl tried to steal his attention, just to see those amazing eyes of his.

"Momiji, would you like some candy?" one asked as the others glared.

"OF COURSE! I LOVE CANDY! Especially lollypops…"

"I HAVE ONE!"

"NO, I DO!" Let's just say that their hosting experience didn't last that long…

_**Kyo**: _

"Kyo- you, me, rich man poor man?" Uo smirked as she approached his tent with Hana, an evident smirk plastered on her lips. Kyo grinned mischievously, nodding his head.

"You're on, yankee." The cards came out, and there was no stopping them. Tohru walked in, asking to play- along with Haruhi.

"REVOLUTION!" Kyo slammed his cards down as Uo glared. The girls and Hana all put down their cards in awe.

"NO FAIR, THE GAME JUST STARTED!" Uo growled as the cat smirked .

"Are you accusing me of _cheating_?" he asked, eyes narrowed and red. She nodded. "I DO NOT CHEAT YOU STUPID GIRL! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT JUST MARCHING IN HERE AND THROWING THOSE DAMN CARDS IN MY FACE LIKE A LITTLE-"

"Tsk, Kyo- haven't I taught you _any_ manners since you live with us now?"

"GO TO HELL SHIGURE!" Every Sohma stopped, even Haruhi and looked at the man in the light brown kimono. Oh _no…_

**_A/N_**

**Me: *is wrapping presents with tape dispenser in mouth, failing miserably***

**Tohru: Would you like some help with that?**

**Me: Oh, thanks Tohru! **

**Tohru: *opens boxes to see what I got everyone and sweat-drops* ...Y-You got Tamaki a Ken doll? **

**Tamaki: *bolts in* IT LOOKS JUST LIKE ME! MY AMAZING BEAUTY IS EVEN IN A LITTLE GIRL'S DOLL! *spins Ken around***

**Tohru: *twitches* **

**Me: Seeeeeee? I told you he'd like it?**

**Tohru: And what exactly did you get Kyo? **

**Me: *thinks* OH! He got a litter box. Shigure told me he still wasn't potty trained as a cat.**

**Kyo: WHAT THE HELL SHIGURE! *chokes him***

**Shigure: R-REVIEW SO I CAN LIVE!  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**IM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER EVERYONE! I feel so terrible... Ok- so I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! I sure did! And now, I'm ALIVE AND ABLE TO UPDATE NOW! They might be a bit irratic, but they will come and you will not have a three month wait between chapters -_-"**

**I WILL NEVER ABANDON THIS. YOU ALL DESERVE AN AMAZING STORY AND THAT IS WHAT I WILL GIVE YOU! **

**It's nice to be back. Please R&R!**

**-MLB12**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: ..A Secret?..<strong>

_Why was Shigure here! Mom, help us all!_ Tohru and Haruhi both looked down and turned red as the elder cousin's brown-black eyes widened at the sight of the Host Club.

"Haruhi, so nice to see you again!" he called out, grinning as said girl stopped in her tracks and wearily spun around. Last time they met, his nuzzle was in her breasts.

"You too Shigure…" she nodded out of respect, as Kyoya stepped up to greet him. All of the hosts took their turn re-introducing themselves- while the girls around them were about to break blood-vessels. Whispers broke out.

"I didn't know prince Yuki had a _cousin_!" one giggled, cheeks burning red.

"I know! He's so tall, dark and handsome!" the other replied, squealing slightly before containing herself once again.

Tamaki, just finishing his greeting, noticed the large crowd around them and smiled taking the attention in. "LADIES, THERE IS PLENTY OF ROBIN HOOD TO GO AROUND!" The twins glanced at their 'king' and smirked.

"Boss, they aren't interested in _you_." Hikaru smirked, pointing at Shigure. His face fell and he found refuge in his corner almost immediately. Meanwhile, Tohru was trying to comfort Kyo- who was fed up (as usual) at Shigure's 'act'.

"HE'S SO DAMN ANNOYING, TRYING TO *bleep* THESE GIRL'S *bleep* MINDS! STUPID TAMAKI WAS BAD ENOUGH! I JUST WANT TO-" Kyo got cut off by a hand coming in contact with the back of his head, and noticed it was Yuki's.

"Don't act so vulgar around these girls, let alone Miss Honda." He glared, as Tohru sighed out of relief and smiled a bit at Yuki as a sign of thanks. He nodded.

"Actually Kyo," Shigure smirked as he approached his relatives, "I am here to pick up Haruhi. You see, Akito wishes to speak with her."

Tohru's and all the other Sohma's faces dropped, including Haruhi's. Last time's experience was bad enough. What does he want with her now! Haruhi felt Tohru's arms slide around her in a protective hug, Kyo standing behind her as well. Yuki's beautiful purple eyes were boring into hers, a worried expression straining his features. The rest of the hosts were staring blankly at everyone, confused as to what just happened- except Kyoya.

"Ah, Akito, the head of your household yes?" his glasses glared at Shigure as the sempai seriously nodded. "I remember my father performing some business with him a few years ago. He is quite young to be so powerful." Haruhi could have sworn she had seen the twins shiver uncomfortably.

"He's quite special to us." Haru replied coolly, as Tohru nodded in agreement. Yuki looked down, bangs covering his face, causing Haruhi to wonder if things were alright between the Sohma and his head.

"We're terribly sorry ladies, but the Host Club will be closing early today." Kyoya opened the gates as Hunny and Momiji pouted along with their guests, the stampede slowly moving out of the forest.

When everyone left and it was just the boys, Tohru, and Haruhi, the Shadow King spoke up once more. "Before I let Haruhi go see Akito, I should inform you all that I am aware of the Sohma family secret." If looks could kill, Kyo would have annihilated the planet.

"WE DON'T HAVE A FREAKING SECRET KYOYA!" he growled as Shigure, Yuki, and Haru nodded. Momiji and Hunny were sitting on a tree stump eating too much cake and candy to comprehend.

"Kyo is hiding something!" Hikaru sang.

"Let's get him to spill!" Kaoru grinned as his brother nodded.

Haruhi glanced over at Tohru, whose face was full of anxiety; she was clearly dreading the worst. Approaching her friend, she patted her shoulder comfortingly. Tohru smiled slightly at her before twirling her long brown hair eagerly once again.

"STOP POKING ME DAMN SHADY TWINS, YOU PERVERTS!" Kyo screamed as he was fighting the urge to throw a punch. Mori stepped up between the two brothers and escorted them away within a minute.

"Yay Takashi!" Hunny grinned as he and Momiji approached the large group.

Kyo, there is no need to be such a hot head." Haru smirked as his relative's fiery red eyes landed on him almost instantly. Haruhi closed her eyes and took a deep breath. He was going black.

"I'M NOT A DAMN HOTHEAD!" Kyo replied, stomping up in order to face Haru eye to eye. Tohru's hand gripped around Haruhi's- shaking ever so slightly.

"Yes you are. Why don't we just tell them our entire secret? They're so dumb that they would just figure out anyway." Haru spoke as Tamaki, who had just stepped out of his corner, disintegrated almost as fast as he came. Haruhi sighed and made a mental note to speak to him later. She then felt Tohru push her back farther and farther, right until her foot slipped on a tree root. Where she tripped. And fell. With Haruhi.

"Miss Honda, Miss Fujioka!" Yuki ran and grabbed both of their hands, pulling the girls back up…and right into him. POOF!

Everyone's eyes widened, except of course Kyoya's as they found Tohru, Haruhi, and Yuki's clothes on the ground. Hunny was in shock as Mori's hand covered his eyes.

"Where's Yuki?" Tamaki approached the group once again, hand resting on his chin thoughtfully. "All I see is a rat." Queue an awkward silence as Yuki scurried in circles.

"Yuki _is_ the rat, you see." Shigure looked down and scooped Yuki's tiny body into his hands. The poor guy refused to look up and face the hosts as the little creature. Haru and Kyo had now stopped from previously choking each other, and paid some attention. After herding the group to sit down and a 'Can I pet him!' from Hunny, the remaining Sohma boys, along with Tohru and Haruhi explained the curse to the Host Club.

"So Kyo is a kitty cat. Why don't we go buy a little dress for him too?" the twins grinned evilly as said Sohma glared in return. Clearly the curse came as a good thing to some than bad.

"Momiji, you're a bunny like Usa-Chan!" Hunny grinned and hugged his friend, who was happy to have told Hunny the complete truth.

In fact, despite all of the different stupid comments and/or questions (like, for example, "Do you pee in litter boxes?") from the Hosts, every Sohma was glad to have confessed. Even Kyo. Tohru and Haruhi were both proud of everyone for taking the news so well. The long haired-brunette was happy, while the short haired one was conflicted. Because both Tamaki and Yuki, even though he was a rat, were staring at her wanting…and she wanted them both too. But there wee more important things to deal with, like the news Shigure had to deliver.

"Now that you all know our curse...Akito must speak with everyone." Tohru and  
>Haruhi gulped and everyone was still until a poof was heard.<p>

Everyone gasped as Yuki appeared, shrouded in purple smoke. "Oh yeah, and we all appear naked when we change back."

"Hunny. Get. In. The. Car." Thank you Mori…

**DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNN AKITO IS COMING IN THE NEXT CHAPPPY MUAHAHA!**

**A/N**

**Kyo: I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU HAVEN'T UPDATED SINCE 2011!**

**Me: *sniffles* I did now...**

**Yuki: She has a point stupid rat. At least she isn't abandoning it. **

**Kyo: Even if she did, I still got Tohru! **

**Yuki: I'll get Haruhi!**

**Me: ...possibly...or Tamaki will get her. **

**Yuki: W-What!**

**Kyo: I'D RATHER HER TAKE STUPID TAMAKI THEN THAT DAMN RAT!**

**Tamaki: *doesn't know if that was an insult or compliment***

**Me: *stares back and forth at argument* **

**Haruhi: *facepalm* Just R&R...**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'M BAAAAAACK! *cue confetti and pixie dust* Didya all miss me! Well, I finally found the time and motivation to write once again! It feels so good to be back!**

**THANK YOU ALL SOOO MUCH FOR KEEPING UP WITH THIS FANFICTION! I REALLY APPRECIATE EVERYTHING!**

**Please R&R! I'd really like it! And I have cake!**

**-MLB12**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: Yuki's Moment<strong>

The last time Haruhi had seen Akito was their first meeting, in which he slapped her and promised some type of revenge for learning of the Sohma curse. Both she as well as Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, and the other Sohmas were aware of this. What would happen between everyone? Would Akito act worse? Would he attack everyone at once? Haruhi could not imagine what was going to happen.

As everyone crowded into one long, sleek, stretch limo, Kyoya informed the driver of the address and they were off. Tohru was twirling her hair uncomfortably, while even Kyo was silent, his eyes locked on the floor in a scowl, his arms crossed. Haruhi could not knock that image of Yuki out of her head. He seemed to have had a pained expression on his face… Did Akito do something terrible to Yuki that left him scarred for life?

Haruhi suddenly remembered her mother, and the day she died. Then her mind travelled to the night at the beach with the Host Club. She locked herself in the armoire inside her bedroom, frozen in fear over that thunderstorm. The dark, cramped space was still vivid in her mind. But then Tamaki came. He soothed and relaxed her. He stayed with her and helped her. Something told Haruhi that Yuki needed someone other than Tohru to calm him in his pain. He needs another person to show that they care.

The car stopped in front of the massive Sohma estate, cherry blossoms in bloom by all of the trees. Everyone filed out, Haruhi last. Tamaki and Hunny seemed the most oblivious as to what was going on. Even Momiji remained silent as he walked behind Haru.

"So is this Akito in need of a host?" Tamaki's eyes sparkled as he bounded along the stone pathway, picking a small flower out of a nearby garden, "Because _I'm_always available!"

"Akito…isn't the type of young man who is interested in a host." Shigure replied as the blonde king huddled in an emo-corner, cultivating mushrooms yet again.

Haruhi stopped walking in order to catch up with Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo as they trailed behind.

"How do you think Akito will react to everyone?" she whispered. Akito may have not been a burden to Haruhi, but she does not know how the other hosts would react. She has experienced much more than any of those 'rich bastards' ever have.

"I don't know…" Tohru glanced down at the floor as they all stopped in front of the sliding doors leading into Akito's dojo.

"Let me talk to him first." Shigure glanced at everyone as he quietly opened the door and stepped through, it closing without a sound.

The four took seats on a bench and Haruhi noticed Kyo's hand was clasping Tohru's in means of comfort.

"The hosts, especially Tamaki, all have kind hearts." Tohru's big blue eyes glanced at Haruhi as she nodded.

Kyo started to shake, and then erupted into a laughing fit. "Yeah, like those shady bastard brothers actually care about everyone!" He then fell silent after remembering Akito shoving the two to the ground at their first meeting.

Yuki glanced at Kyo, as did everyone else, and he quieted down, a smirk prominent on his face.

"I'm afraid if Akito sees that and if he has the power to break them." Yuki whispered as Tohru nodded.

Haruhi's eyes narrowed. "Akito only believes in fear as his right of passage. The only way to make others do as he wants is to make them fear him." She saw Yuki cringe. Kyo remained quiet through this, remaining by Tohru's side for support only.

"Akito has pained many," Yuki glanced down and sighed, "he has never made them forget that they disobeyed him." He then looked down as his fists clenched into tiny balls. Tohru took this as her chance to give Yuki some time to explain his story to Haruhi; she noticed her questioning look. She and Kyo left and went to go stand by the others.

A few silent seconds elapsed and finally Haruhi spoke up. "Yuki…did Akito do anything to harm _you_?"

Said Sohma took a deep breath, his hair falling once again in his eyes. "I think that you would regret asking if I told you."

Haruhi glanced down. "Please…" She had to hear this.

Yuki sighed and began his tale, "Akito had complete control of me when I was a child. He would torture me repeatedly…tell me that I was the most hated of the Sohmas. That I was nothing without him." His hands began to shake. This was taking a toll on him. Haruhi gently clasped her hands into his, as he continued a bit shakily.

"I-I could see his point. Kyo…he blames me. Ayame abandoned me… Haru used to hate me… I felt as if I were unloved. Everyone ignored me. Akito…he would also lock me in a dark room and… and hit me. Beat me repeatedly."

Haruhi's eyes welled with tears as she listened to Yuki open that small box in the darkest places in his mind. She could hear his voice tremble…

"I told Tohru…I do not care for my personality…I morphed it into society's image and to please others… I-I understand if you learn to dislike me as well." _Why would Yuki think that?_

Haruhi stood up and kneeled down to see eye to eye with Yuki. He was pained. His eyes were emotionless. He was drained.

"Yuki, you please people because you are sweet, considerate, and you have a kind-heart. I don't care what others think, or others say about you. You are not hated. You are loved by so many! Think of those fan-clubs based on _you_! They all love you. Tohru is like your sister! Yuki, I am so glad I met you… You are unforgettable."

She noticed a small smile. She could tell Yuki was relieved that Haruhi was similar to Tohru…she understood. Her arms slowly found their way around Yuki's waist and the two had a sweet and tender embrace.

But all was interrupted when Shigure appeared outside the door, facing everyone.

"Akito is ready to see all of you."

**A/N**

**Tamaki: MINNIE! YOU'RE BACK! *glomps***

**Me: T-Tama...I'm gonna die..**

**Tamaki: *lets go* I'm sorry if my beauty was that blinding!**

**Kyo: ...bastard...**

**Tamaki: *GASP* How dare you! I was merely trying to welcome her back!**

**Me: ...**

**Kyo: Mhm...**

**Tamaki: *emo corner* P-please review...**

**Me: It's good to be back!**


	8. Notice

Hi everyone! So, as you all have clearly noticed, I haven't been updating this fanfiction since May. I'll tell you all the truth: I honestly have lost my motivation to write this sequel. I feel like the first one was enough and just adding onto this story is not necessary because I have no plotline for it still, after 7 chapters…

It feels good to tell you all this because it's been bothering me that I haven't updated in FOREVER.

So, I hope you all had fun reading what's left of this sequel and I made you all laugh (which was my main goal because these two anime/mangas are comedies). I'm going to discontinue this guy and just leave the first story up.

THANK YOU all SOOO MUCH for supporting this story the way you all have over the past few months, and I really appreciate it. REALLY appreciate it.

I know this message is really sad and all (it is for me typing it) but thanks again. I may be discontinuing **this** story, but I'll still be writing fanfictions (maybe not the OuranxFruits Basket ones, because Rich Kids was my main idea) and, if I feel they're good enough, post them too.

Thanks again and I'm really really sorry.

-MLB12, Kyo, Tohru, Tamaki, Haruhi, Yuki, and the rest of the gang.


End file.
